The Plans and Pranks Who's the King?
by ilh369
Summary: Kiba's a plan to trick Naruto. But when Naruto finds out, payback is coming. But then Kiba has another counter prank comes up.Who is the King Of Pranks?
1. 1 Kiba Plan

10/25- made it easier to read

10/20- corrected some errors

Ok. This is my 2nd FanFic and I personally like this one better. You can disagree.

Too long? Too short? Spelling errors? advice? They're all welcome!

Please review:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Introduction: 

"Come on everyone!" shouted Kiba, "I have an ingenious plan to trick Naruto!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, twittering her fingers nervously.

"Anyways, we're going to "switch" personalities. TenTen will act as Hinata, I will act at Lee, and Neji will act as Shino!" explained Kiba

"All right!" exclaimed Lee.

"So…what do you think?" exclaimed Kiba.

"It's great!" exclaimed Lee.

After that, they all walked/rode/jumped away.

Action:

TenTen woke with a start. After she dressed, she started walking toward where she practiced kunai throwing. As she saw Naruto she hid behind the fence. As Naruto came near, she stuffed some curry into her mouth, so her face was red hot when Naruto came.

" Are you OK?" asked Naruto feeling her head, "Do you have a fever or something?"

Nearby Hinata watched. TenTen couldn't stand the spices any longer and fainted.

"Hmmm…. That's weird. Oh well. Time to eat ramen! See you TenTen," said Naruto to no one in particular. After Naruto dashed off, Hinata jumped down from the tree she was hiding in and Lee crashed into her.

"Sorry Hinata. I'm looking for Kiba," Then Lee saw TenTen and said," What wrong with her?"

"She ate some curry from 'The Curry of Life'"

"Curry? Where? Where? Where?" exclaimed Lee as he gobbled down the curry, "Mmmm…. Good…."

"…?"

"Ahh! I'm so fired up now. I'll carry TenTen to the hospital!" shouted Lee as he jumped around in circles.

And with that Lee dashed off with TenTen to the hospital

"…?"

Hinata just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Then, Kiba jogged up and said, "Hiya!"

"Kiba-kun, Lee was looking for you." Replied Hinata

"Where is he?"

"He went to the hospital."

"All right! I'll make it there in 10 seconds or I'll do 1500 push ups on my thumbs!"

Kiba dashed after Lee.

Later, Neji was sitting there and Shino was in a tree nearby spying and fell asleep. Then, Neji decided to take a walk. He saw Hinata sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Neji-kun," said Hinata.

"…"

Neji walked on.

Afternoon:

TenTen woke up.

"Uhhh…" grunted TenTen.

"You're awake!" cried Lee

"Yeah…spicy…curry…"

"It's good for the youth!"

"…"

Meanwhile…

"Wake up sleepy bug!" cried Kiba, "Sleeping too much is bad for the youth!"

Then somehow all of them decided to take a walk and they all ended up where TenTen ate curry.

"How did we all get here?" asked Neji

"I don't know," replied Kiba, "Let's go eat ramen!"

Everyone agreed. On their way there, they met Kakashi and he said, "Hey guys! Learn anything today?"

"Never try to eat curry from 'The Curry Of Life'," said TenTen

"Shino is boring," said Neji

"Lee has too much energy," said Kiba

"Kiba is hard to find," said Lee

"…"

"Uhhh… um… TenTen is a good actor?" said Hinata.

"…? Okay… well… bye!" said Kakashi.

With a 'POOF' Kakashi disappeared.

"Hey! You know what? This was supposed to be a prank for Naruto, but we rarely came in contact with him! Where is he today!" exclaimed Kiba.

Nearby Naruto was watching all of this and thought, "Ah hah! Now I know what they're trying to do! Time to make a counter attack!"

* * *

How was it? 

Too long? Too short? Spelling errors? advice?

Please review if you want me to continue writing.

Need 5 reviews, alerts, or favorites (Not from the same person) to continue to next chapter:)

Thanks


	2. 2 Naruto's Counter Attack

The second Chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

(Naruto's House)

"Hee, hee, hee," thought Naruto, "This is the most brilliant plan ever! It can't fail!"

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

"All right Bunshins, here's the plan…

* * *

Action: Kiba

(Streets)

Naruto was frantically searching the crowd for Kiba. Finally he found him and started toward him.

"Hiya, Naruto."

"Hiya, Kiba."

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Don't copy me!"

"Don't copy me!"

"God!"

"God!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Then Kiba got so mad at Naruto he punched him in the stomach.

'POOF'

"Damn it! It was a Kage Bunshin. Grr… Naruto!" shouted Kiba.

"Damn it! It was a Kage Bunshin. Grr… Naruto!" shouted a voice from behind him.

As Kiba was about to punch that one, Naruto released the Bunshin, and Kiba punched into a wall

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba

And in the distance an echo called back, "…-ruto..."

Kiba's face turned as red as Hinata's, when she saw Naruto, but now with anger.

* * *

Action: Shino Hinata

(Park)

Naruto finally found Shino in the

"Hey Shino" said Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aww… Shino, you're really boring!" exclaimed Naruto

"…" Says Shino as he glares at Naruto.

"Ehh heh, heh, heh…um …bye!" says Naruto nervously as he runs away.

Then he saw Hinata.

"H-Hi N-Naruto- kun," stutters Hinata as she twiddles her fingers nervously.

"H-Hi H-Hinata- Chan," said Naruto as Hinata face got a little pink.

"Umm… Do y-you want to eat s-some ramen… t-together?" asked Hinata as brave as she could.

Naruto couldn't continue his act and shouted, "Yeah! Sure! Thanks!"

Naruto and Hinata started off for Ichiraku Ramen Stand. There, Naruto made a Kage Bunshin to find Neji and the real Naruto went to eat ramen.

(A/N: The Naruto that was going to Hinata and Shino was the real one.)

* * *

While Naruto and Hinata ate ramen, his Bunshin went searching for Neji. After lots of searching, he finally found him sitting in a tree. Naruto hid in the bushes to "scare" Neji out of the tree.

"It wasn't my idea," said Neji, "And I can see you Naruto."

"Aww… I wish I had Byakugan," whined Naruto, "Who's plan was it?"

"Kiba"

"Thanks! Bye!"

'POOF'

* * *

Back at Ichiraku:

"Oh! So that's who's behind all this," said Naruto to himself.

"…?" Said Hinata, "You could h-have asked m-me."

"Good point!"

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Naruto)

"All right. I'm off!" said the Bunshin.

Henge no Jutsu (A/N: Transformation Jutsu in English-dub)

The Bunshin turned into TenTen.

* * *

After Naruto's Bunshin in a TenTen form found Kiba, Kiba said, "Naruto, you can't trick my nose.

"Aww…man…" whined Naruto.

'POOF'

"I knew it," thought Kiba.

* * *

Back at Ichiraku:

"Aww…man…" whined Naruto, " I'll find a another way. Anyways, Hinata, how did you know that I like ramen?"

Hinata's heart raced, "I can't tell him I follow him everyday;" thought Hinata, "He'll think I'm a stalker."

"K-k-Kiba-kun smells ramen on you," said Hinata hoping he would not ask more questions.

"Oh," replied Naruto.

Then after lots and lots of thinking and eating lots and lots of ramen he said, "Well, I have to go. I don't think my Bunshins will want to carry out the next part of the plan. Bye Hinata. You're the best."

Hinata's face blushed pink.

* * *

At the Farm:

Naruto got a 2 big red buckets and started toward the cow pasture.

"This is for my prank, and I'm getting paid too," thought Naruto gleefully.

Then he sat down next to a big cow and waited and waited and waited.

"Oh you damn cow poop already, POOP!" shouted Naruto angrily. Bad idea.

The cow took eon look and started chasing Naruto.

"Ahh!!! You damn cow stop chasing me! Go eat grass!"

Finally Naruto made a few Kage Bunshins and the cow got confused so it stopped. The real Naruto, not noticing this kept running and running until he tripped over something.

"Hey! What tripped …" exclaimed Naruto, "Cow manure? Hooray! I found it!"

"You could have asked me kid. There's a ton back there," said the farmer as he pointed at a giant heap of brownish black stuff.

"Oh…" said Naruto kind of embarrassed.

* * *

At Kiba House:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

"What do you want?!?" exclaimed the sleepy Bunshin.

"Sleep" replied Naruto.

"Sure thing"

Then the Bunshin went to sleep and Naruto dumped cow poop all over Kiba's bed.

Inner Naruto: muhahahahahahehehehe!

* * *

2 hours 37minutes and 43 sec later:

"Ahh! Damn you Naruto!" shout Kiba.

"Huh?" said Naruto waking up.

Then Kiba punched Naruto and with a 'POOF' it disappeared.

"I'll get you for this Naruto!"

* * *

Was it good?

I know. there's a lot of lines.

15 Reviews/favs/alerts for next chapter!

* * *


	3. 3 Kiba's Counter Counter intro

Realy short. Next chapter coming soon.

This chapter is like a intro to the next...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Hey everyone! I have a…"

"If it's a prank, then I'm out," said TenTen.

"Same here," said Neji, "Naruto keeps on bothering me."

"Me too," said Shino.

"Me three!" shouted Lee, "Do you get this youthful joke?"

"…"

"I guess I have other things to do," said Hinata.

"What?!? Come one! Don't you want payback?" exclaimed Kiba.

"No thanks," said TenTen.

Then everybody left and Kiba was all alone.

"And I thought you were on my side!" said Kiba to no one in particular, "Is Naruto's pranks better than mine? I have to stop his pranks!"

(to be continued...)


	4. 4 Kiba's counter2& Naruto's counter3

The last chapter I think

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Review please

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei is late as usual," grunted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" said "Kakashi", "I…"

"You're late!" shouted Naruto.

"I was lost…"

"I know that already."

"Yeah, anyways. You have a test in three days. This test is to see if you are worthy to still be a Genin. If you don't pass you shall become an academy student!"

"Ahh?!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"See you!" and then Kakashi walked away.

"Eh?" exclaimed Naruto still taking the info in.

* * *

A while later…

"Sakura help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"No. Why would I?"

"Shino help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"…"

"Neji help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"I have better things to do."

"Shikamaru help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"Too troublesome."

"TenTen help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"Sorry."

"Sasuke help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"No you moron."

Nearby Kiba was laughing his butt off.

"Lee help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"2001, 2002, 2003, 2004…"

"Ino help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"Idiot. If you were Sasuke-kun I would."

"Choji help me study!" shouted Naruto.

"If you buy me all I can eat Barbeque!"

Naruto takes out his empty frog wallet and shouts, "Damn you perverted hermit!"

"What did you call me?" said Choji threateningly as he

"Hinata, please help me study!" asked Naruto all bandaged up.

"N-Naruto-kun. U-uh… w-well. N-Naruto-kun, this is a-a t-trick of K-Kiba-kun," stuttered Hinata.

"Hun?"

"Well you see Kiba tried to make you worried so you can't think of any more tricks to trick him with."

"What?"

"See. You make good pranks."

"Yeah."

"Kiba doesn't want you to make good pranks."

"Yeah."

"So he makes you nervous so you can't think."

"Yeah"

"Get it?"

"…No…"

As you can see this went on for a long time and Sakura came to help explain when he finally got it. Then Naruto went home mentally exhausted of all the information he got today and tried to think it over.

* * *

3 Days Later: Test Day

"I got it!" exclaimed Naruto awakening from his bed.

Naruto got his clothes on and dashed into the streets and bought a bag of chips.

At the bridge:

(A/N: This part may get confusing, because there's three Kakashi!

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! You're early!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Anyways for your test," said Kakashi (1).

Then suddenly another Kakashi appeared.

"Eh?" said Naruto trying to hold his smile.

"Huh?" said Kakashi (1)

(A/N: Kakashi (1) the early one; Kakashi (2) the suddenly appearing one.)

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" said Kakashi (1)

"Why are you me?" asked Kakashi (2)

"Um...Nothing," said Kakashi (1) turning into Kiba.

"Hee hee Kiba, your plan failed!" shouted Naruto gleefully.

"Grr..." grumbled Kiba.

"What are you three doing?" said a voice behind them. It was Kakashi (3)!

"Eh?" said Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi (2).

"This must be your Kage Bunshin!" said Naruto to Kiba. Naruto Tried to punch Kakashi (3) and he easily dodged it.

"Naruto what are you doing?" cried Sakura as she emerged from a bush.

"Idiot," said Sasuke.

"Eh?" said Naruto again, "When did you get here?"

"Choji you can stop being me," said Kakashi (3).

"Choji?" exclaimed Kiba, "How did you get him to do it?"

"Chips," replied Naruto.

* * *

The End (or is it?)

Sob sob that's the end of this story but if there's 50 review not from the same person I'll continue it. It's supposed to be a hard goal.

Be sure to read my Thanksgiving One Shot

Review please


End file.
